Sacrifice
by Lacuna The Lost
Summary: Her greatest fear became a reality: not a single person in Hotaru's life could be safe from HER. (Set during Sailor Moon S)
1. Part I: Necromancy

**Sacrifice I: Necromancy**

* * *

To most the home of Professor Souichi Tomoe held little interest. It seemed merely another lavish mansion owned by yet another scientist trying to flaunt his wealth. There the widowed professor lived alone with his daughter. It was rumored that the girl was frail and some would describe her as bizarre.

Had anyone known the truth about the household of Professor Tomoe he and his daughter would surely have been shunned by the people of Tokyo. If not exiled. Panicked whispers of the professor's supposed practice of the occult in secret would spread and accusations of necromancy would cause discomfort among his colleagues.

It is because of this that the death of Hotaru Tomoe had to remain a well guarded secret. For although any father would claim that he would sell his soul to revive his daughter from the abyss of death every one of them would shun Souichi Tomoe for actually committing the act. All would be too wrapped up in hypocrisy to recognize the pain of the price paid by a loving father.

Or by his daughter.


	2. Part II: Torment

**Sacrifice II: Torment**

* * *

The first memory of the girl's revival would likely be thought merely to be a dream by those who are skeptical of the supernatural but Hotaru knew all too well that what she had experienced was no dream. It was the beginning of what would become her new reality.

She was floating in perpetual darkness. The only visible light was the pale glow that seemed to be emitting from her own soul.

How long had she been floating in this place?

_Where_ was this place?

Would she ever be able to leave?

Unfamiliar laughter broke the deafening silence causing Hotaru's heart to thunder in her chest. Willing her eyes to open and her body to move, she swam in search of the source of the taunting laughter.

"Silly girl."

A woman's voice echoed throughout the void causing Hotaru to stop cold. It was then that she realized that neither the laughter nor the voice that spoke had come from any single direction.

It seemed as though the very void itself was mocking her.

"Have you not realized it yet?" the voice taunted.

Realized what?

All Hotaru had realized was that she was lost and, other than a disembodied voice that seemed intent on mocking her for its own amusement, she was completely alone. She closed her eyes in defeat, hoping that she might fade out of this miserable pseudo-existence.

* * *

Hotaru's eyes flew open, the final words of her _dream_ echoing over and over again in her mind.

She was alone in a room bathed by the gentle light of a collection of lamps. Her collection of lamps.

She was laying in her bed.

In her bedroom.

Once upon a time it was her sanctuary but now….

Now she wasn't quite so sure.

There was very little that she was certain of at this point.

She remembered visiting the lab where her father worked. There were screams. An explosion….

Then everything went dark.

And then there was the void.

Had she been caught in Purgatory? Surely such a place could neither be Heaven or Hell. It was too dark. Too empty. Certainly she had died in the explosion and her soul had gotten trapped in Purgatory where all lost souls were locked away for an eternity of emptiness: the ultimate torture.

But how could she be laying in her bed now?

It made no sense.

The laughter began to echo in her mind once again causing Hotaru's body to tense. It was then that she realized how much pain she was in. The majority of her body was heavily bandaged.

Had she actually survived the explosion? How could that be possible?

"Stupid, stupid girl."

The words echoed clearly in her mind followed by more mocking laughter. It was in that moment that Hotaru realized that she would never truly be alone again. She was gripped by a sinister force that would forever struggle with her for control.

Overwhelmed, Hotaru began to fade. The last thing she could remember before losing consciousness was the sound of **her** voice repeating the last words Hotaru had recalled from her _dream_.

"When will you realize that _I_ am _you_?"


End file.
